spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men
: Looking for another article with the name X-Men? Check out the X-Men disambiguation page. The X-Men are a group of mutants that were brought together by Charles Xavier. Their mission is to establish peace between mutants and normal humans. The X-Men often fight threats to the planet, most of them being evil mutants such as Magneto, Apocalypse, or Mister Sinister. History Formation First run in with Sentinels When the Sentinels attacked a mall to capture Jubilee, Storm, Gambit, Rogue, and Cyclops just so happened to be there and managed to defeat the Sentinel. They then took Jubilee to the Xavier Mansion. When Jubilee awoke she met the X-Men and Storm explained to her what mutants were and that the X-Men fight for equality between mutants and normal humans. However, Jubilee returned home and ended up being captured by a Sentinel anyway. Professor X studied the Sentinel's head and learned that it was built by the Mutant Control Agency. Professor X also learned that the Mutant Control Agency had files on all registered mutants and they were using the files to hunt down mutants. When the X-Men arrived at the Mutant Control Agency they were able to sneak inside. However, the X-Men were eventually discovered and had to fight off the guards. As the X-Men got to the file room they destroyed all files on mutants while Beast erased all mutant files from their computers. The X-Men later fought the guards at the Mutant Control Agency and were able to escape the facility. However, the X-Men were followed by several Sentinels. One Sentinel nearly blasted Wolverine. However, Morph pushed Wolverine out of the the way and took the full force of the blast which killed him. The X-Men were later able to track down where Jubilee was being held and they were able to free her. Jubilee then joined the X-Men. Magneto & Sabretooth When Magneto attempted to break Beast out of prison Professor X learned that his his old friend turned enemy had returned. Sabretooth later attacked Beast's trial and was almost killed by the guards. However, Sabretooth was saved by Cyclops. Wolverine, however, refused to help Sabretooth and would have been glad to see him die. The X-Men then saved Sabretooth and took him to the infirmary at the Xavier Mansion. A short while later Magneto attacked a U.S. missile base and the X-Men responded to the threat. Magneto used his powers to activate the missile launch countdown. Cyclops, Storm, and Wolverine went to the missile base to stop Magneto and left Jubilee at the mansion to watch Sabretooth. When Wolverine, Storm, and Cyclops arrived at the missile base Magneto believed they were there to join him, but soon learned that they were there to stop him. Magneto managed to subdue the three X-Men and was able to launch one of the missiles. However, Storm was able to use her powers to to create lightning and used the lightning to short circuit the missiles which caused them to crash into the ocean. During this time Magneto was able to escape. Professor X then started telepathic therapy session with Sabretooth to try and sooth his savage nature. Shortly after his attack on the missile base, Magneto attacked a chemical plant with the intent to draw Xavier to him. Xavier and the X-Men went to Metro Chemical and Xavier ordered Jubilee to stay behind to watch Sabretooth. As Cyclops, Storm, and Rogue arrived at Metro Chemical they went inside and faced Magneto. Magneto managed to subdue the three X-Men and Professor X arrived himself to face Magneto. Magneto attempted to get Xavier to join him but Xavier refused. Magneto then attempted to kill Xavier but before he could Xavier used his telepathic powers on Magneto and forced him to see his memories of his childhood while in a concentration camp during World War II. The pain of these memories was too much for Magneto to bear and he fled Metro Chemical. Back at the mansion Sabretooth attacked Jubilee. Sabretooth revealed to her that he was actually working for Magneto and that Magneto had ordered him to take control of the mansion. Wolverine nearly killed Sabretooth but he was stopped by Professor X who had just arrived from Metro Chemical. Xavier berated Wolverine and told him not to take revenge. However, Jubilee revealed to Professor X that Wolverine saved him from being killed by Sabretooth and that Sabretooth was sent by Magneto. However, Sabretooth managed to escape. Professor X then realized that he was wrong about Sabretooth and that he let his dream to peace between mutants nad humans blind him. Genosha Gambit heard from a friend about an island named Genosha which was an island resort that welcomed mutants. Cyclops believed Gambit was spreading a false rumor and berated him for it. When Professor X heard of this he decided to send Gambit, Storm, and Jubilee to Genosha to investigate. When the three X-Men arrived at Genosha everything seemed fine and it looked as if mutants really were welcome there. However, their room at the resort was attacked by an army and a Sentinel. Storm, Gambit, and Jubilee were then taken prisoner. Special collars were placed on all the mutant's necks. These collars negated their mutant powers. The mutants were informed by the guards that the collars would be turned off while they worked on the dam, but if they tried to escape the collars would be reactivated. The instant the collars were turned off Storm attacked the guards. However, her collar was quickly re-activated. Bolivar Trask, designer of the Sentinels, ordered one of his Sentinels to kill Storm. However, Gambit spoke up and said that with her power storm could create a rain storm that could fill the man made lake with water in minutes. After hearing this Trask decided to spare Storm and locked her away until she was needed. Jubilee later came up with a plan to escape but none of the other mutant prisoners wanted to help her. When Professor X was unable to contact Gambit, Storm, and Jubilee at the resort he sent Cyclops, Jean, and Rogue to Genosha to investigate. When the mutants got up the next morning to work Jubilee rushed the guard and grabbed his control for the collars. However, when Jubilee attempted to turn the collars off she realized that the control she grabbed was a fake. Jubilee was then captured by a Sentinel. Jubilee was then placed in a small cell called the Box next to Storm. It was later revealed that Gambit was the one that betrayed Jubilee and the other mutants. As Gambit was being taken back to his cell he was able to escape. The guards attempted to recapture Gambit. However, they were attacked by a mercenary named Cable. Cable revealed to Gambit that he was looking for a man known only as the Leader, who was the ruler of Genosha. Cable then gave Gambit a key to unlock the collar and he got it off his neck. With his power restored Gambit went back to the dam construction site and freed Jubilee and Storm from the box. Cable later attacked the dam and was able to shut down all the power to Master Mold so no more Sentinels could be created. Storm, Gambit, and Jubilee then attacked the Sentinels that were located around the dam. Jubilee was also able to get the control from one of the guards and used it to deactivate the collars around the mutants necks which allowed them to use their powers. All the mutants then attacked the guards and the Sentinels. First run in with Apocalypse Days of Future Past Saving Senator Kelly from the Sentinels Sinister plans Legacy Virus Savage Land M'Kraan Crystal Dark Phoenix Spider-Man When Spider-Man learned that he was mutating into something that wouldn't be human he sought the help of Professor X in hopes that he could cure him. As Spider-Man arrives at the Xavier Mansion he was confronted by the X-Men who captured him because he was trespassing. However, Spider-Man was able to get away from the X-Men and ran into the Danger Room. Gambit had accidentally left the Danger Room on and it was running the Deadly Sentinels program. Spider-Man was able to fight some of them off but not all of them. The X-Men were then able to enter the Danger Room and help Spider-Man fight the Sentinels. At that moment Jean Grey ran to the control room and turned the Danger Room off. Professor X then began to talk to Spider-Man. Spider-Man told Xavier of his furthering mutation and asked if he could cure him. However, Professor X answered that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Angered by this Spider-Man left and he was followed by Beast. Beast told Spider-Man that the Brand Corporation was working on a cure for his type of mutation. After Spider-Man leaves Beast is captured by men working for Herbert Landon. As Beast awoke he discovered that Herbert Landon was planning on using a chemical to kill all mutants on Earth. As soon as Wolverine discovered that Beast was missing he found the scent of Spider-Man and believed that he was responsible for Beast's disappearance. Wolverine was later able to track Spider-Man to the Brand Corporation and they began to fight and Wolverine questioned Spider-Man about Beast. At that moment Hobgoblin (who was blackmailing Landon) threw a pumpkin bomb at them. However, both Spider-Man and Wolverine survived the explosion. Spider-Man and Wolverine then went into the Brand Corporation and found Beast and saved him. However, Herbert Landon accidentally fell into a vat of chemicals that turned him into a giant mutant monster. As soon as the other X-Men learned of this they met up with Spider-Man, Beast, and Wolverine and devised a plan to defeat Landon. By working together Spider-Man and the X-Men were able to drain Landon of his energy and turn him back into a human. Asteroid M Kidnapped psychics Phalanx invasion Changes to the team Sometime later Scott and Jean quit the X-Men to lead a normal life. After their departure Storm became the leader of the X-Men. Additionally Bishop and Psylocke joined the X-Men to fill the void left by Cyclops and Jean's departure. Members Current members 78097089789.PNG| Professor X (Leader) (Temporarily left for Shi'ar when he was dying. Xavier returned to Earth to lead the X-Men when he was cured.) 87990897345.PNG| Storm (Formerly Cyclops' second in command. Current leader of the X-Men.) 78356546.jpg| Wolverine 78089708970.PNG| Rogue 980897089.PNG| Beast (Temporarily left the X-Men to join the Avengers. Later rejoined the X-Men.) 780890897.jpg| Gambit 435643245.PNG| Jubilee 879089085867865.png| Bishop 8908907575675.jpg| Psylocke Former members 56756756.png| Cyclops (Field leader) 7890890897.PNG| Jean Grey 7889089708079.jpg| Iceman 7908970809.PNG| Polaris 89707905675.PNG| Angel (According to Shard Bishop, Angel rejoins the X-Men in the future) 89087908790.PNG| Morph (Was believed to be dead but later rejoined the X-Men when he was revealed to be alive. Eventually left the X-Men.) In the comics Much of the X-Men's comic book origin was shown in X-Men: The Animated Series such as how Professor X decided to form the X-Men after his first battle with Shadow King. After starting the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, Professor X met an F.B.I. agent named Fredrick Duncan who was tasked by the F.B.I. to investigate mutant activities. Fred Duncan became the X-Men's F.B.I. liaison and he alerted them to when the U.S. government needed their assistance. The first four members that Charles Xavier recruited into the X-Men were Cyclops, Beast, Angel, and Iceman. Jean Grey shortly joined the team afterwards. At the beginning of her career Jean went by the name Marvel Girl. Years later the original X-Men were captured by a living island named Krakoa. To save them Professor X recruited other mutants into the X-Men. These mutants included Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus, and Thunderbird. In movies In the X-Men movies the X-Men were formed in 1962 and started out as a department of the C.I.A. called Division X. A C.I.A. agent named Moira MacTaggert approached Charles Xavier and told him that a group of mutants called the Hellfire Club were planning to start the Cuban Missile Crisis which in turn would start World War III. The Hellfire Club's full plan was to have a nuclear war cripple humanity so that mutants could rise up and take over the world. To stop the the Hellfire Club, Xavier recruited the mutants Mystique, Magneto, Beast, Havok, Banshee, Angel Salvadore, and Darwin into Division X. Xavier later left the C.I.A. after stopping the Hellfire Club and set up a school in his mansion where he taught mutants how to control their powers. Some of Xavier's students formed a team to stop mutant threats which the students dubbed the X-Men. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *The Unstoppable Juggernaut *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse *Days of Future Past, Part I *Days of Future Past, Part II *The Final Decision *Till Death Do Us Part, Part I *Till Death Do Us Part, Part II *Whatever it Takes *Red Dawn *Repo Man *X-Ternally Yours *Time Fugitives, Part I *Time Fugitives, Part II *A Rogue's Tale *Beauty & The Beast *Mojovision *Reunion, Part I *Reunion, Part II *Out of the Past, Part I *Out of the Past, Part II *The Phoenix Saga, Part I: Sacrifice *The Phoenix Saga, Part II: The Dark Shroud *The Phoenix Saga, Part III: Cry of the Banshee *The Phoenix Saga, Part IV: The Starjammers *The Phoenix Saga, Part V: Child of Light *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part I *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part I *Obsession *The Dark Phoenix, Part I: Dazzled *The Dark Phoenix, Part II: The Inner Circle *The Dark Phoenix, Part III: The Dark Phoenix *The Dark Phoenix, Part IV: The Fate of the Phoenix *Cold Comfort *Orphan's End *The Juggernaut Returns *Nightcrawler *Weapon X, Lies, And Video Tape *One Man's Worth, Part I *One Man's Worth, Part II *Courage *Proteus, Part I *Proteus, Part II *Sanctuary, Part I *Sanctuary, Part II *Beyond Good and Evil, Part I: The End of Time *Beyond Good and Evil, Part II: Promise of Apocalypse *Beyond Good and Evil, Part III: The Lazarus Chamber *Beyond Good and Evil, Part IV: End and Beginning *Have Yourself A Morlock Little X-Mas *The Lotus and the Steel *Love in Vain *Secrets, Not Long Buried *Xavier Remembers *Family Ties *The Phalanx Covenant, Part I *The Phalanx Covenant, Part II *A Deal with the Devil *No Mutant is an Island *Longshot *Bloodlines *Storm Front, Part I *Storm Front, Part II *Jubilee's Fairy Tale Theatre *The Fifth Horseman *Old Soldiers *Descent *Hidden Agendas *Graduation Day 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green *Doomsday Trivia *The X-Men were planned to appear in a season two episode of Avengers: United They Stand called X-Treme. In the episode the X-Men would have teamed up with the Avengers to fight Mister Sinister. However, Avengers: United They Stand was canceled after it's first season. Category:Heroes Category:Teams Category:Hero teams Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:A-Z Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters